With the development of display technologies, not only the dimension and the display quality of display devices have been improved, but also the appearance of display devices have been changed, for example, curved display devices. Compared with a planar display device, a curved display device having a same width can be fabricated into a larger dimension, and can provide a better viewing effect. For example, the screen of a television can be fabricated to be inwardly concave, so that when the user watches the television, the differences between the distances from the eyes to different positions on the screen are smaller than those of a planar television, and the line of sight is perpendicular or nearly perpendicular to all parts of the television, which is the best viewing angle.
As shown in FIG. 1, to maintain the curved structure of a conventional curved display device 10, usually vertical supports 20 and transverse supports 22 are fastened to a rear side 12 (i.e., the surface opposite to the display surface) of the curved display device 10 to restrain the curved display device 10 so as to maintain curvature of the display device and reduce the amount of deformation of the display device. However, as curved display devices are developing towards thinner structures, the thicknesses of the vertical supports 20 and the transverse supports 22 need to be reduced. As a result, the ability of these supports to reduce the amount of deformation is lowered. In addition, as curved display devices become thinner, it is difficult to control the curvature of the back plate, and the display is prone to light leakage caused by compression. Therefore, the structure of the conventional curved display device needs to be improved.